<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do It Again by h_itoshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862673">Do It Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi'>h_itoshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 fics in 60 days [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AND ~FEELINGS~, Good plain old pwp, M/M, There had to be a fic, With a little rimming, so I wrote it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>”You kept this?” Chinen asks, and his voice is half accusing, half amused as he holds up the patterned red and white silk scarf with two fingers, like it’s too filthy to touch further. </p><p>Prompt: Making fun of one another</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 fics in 60 days [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do It Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look this is not really on prompt. But I hated the prompt and I had this lying around half finished doomed to never happen, so I decided that this was enough on prompt to be the fic. <br/>Also someone had to write Do it Again fic so YOU'RE ALL WELCOME</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Ryosuke?”</p><p>Yamada looks up from his phone, the tension in Chinen’s voice unusual and he almost expects a scolding.</p><p>Chinen’s paused before his wardrobe where Yamada told him to just take something to wear since Chinen wasn’t exactly meant to sleep over three nights in a row, and Chinen doesn’t keep clothes at Yamada’s apartment anymore. Or, he quickly corrects himself, they’re not back yet.</p><p>”What?” He asks nervously, irrationally worried about Chinen finding women’s underwear or lipstick stains or something equally incriminating that he very well knows couldn’t be there.</p><p>But when Chinen slowly turns, fingertips pinching a piece of red and white fabric and slowly draws it out of the box it peeked out from, Yamada’s moment of panic is similar.</p><p>”You kept this?” Chinen asks, and his voice is half accusing, half amused as he holds up the patterned red and white silk scarf with two fingers like it’s too filthy to touch further.</p><p>”... Maybe.” Yamada tries, despite the evidence being obvious in front of him, and he wets his lips nervously while silently wondering why he’s nervous. It’s just a scarf.</p><p>”You know that’s stealing right? There might be some horny junior needing this at this very moment.” Chinen raises his eyebrows, but there’s a twinkle of amusement in his eyes as he contemplates the scarf.</p><p>”It’s not stealing.” Yamada objects, even though he technically didn’t ask before ’accidentally’ letting it drop into his bag after the final performance. ”Also iew?”</p><p>”Kinda gross right?” Chinen agrees, but he keeps looking at the scarf, slowly reaching out to touch it with his free hand, fingers twirling around the silk and Yamada chokes on his breath. Chinen probably hears it, considering he glances up with a cruel little smile on his lips. ”Why did you keep this?”</p><p>”I... uhm...” Yamada wets his lips, trying to think of something other than the truth, but he knows Chinen will see through him immediately so he decides to obviously lie. ”Sentimental reasons?”</p><p>Chinen laughs, the smile remaining on his lips as he keeps playing with the scarf, twisting it with both hands tangled in it, before easily letting up, and Yamada stares like he’s been hypnotised.</p><p>”Yeah?” Chinen chuckles, playing along. ”A reminder of your first time whoring yourself out?”</p><p>”Hey.” Yamada snaps, because that was <em>not</em> what he was doing. Chinen just glances up at him but shrugs like he’s not entirely sorry, and Yamada frowns.</p><p>”You sure you didn’t keep it because you wanted someone to tie your hands together, shove you face first to the floor and take you hard?” Chinen’s voice is too innocent for the filth he’s speaking, and Yamada’s body cross reacts in a way he doesn’t entirely understand, but his heart flutters because Chinen's being cute while a jolt of heat goes through his body in response to the words. ”Because that’s what <em>I</em> think about when I see it.”</p><p>Yamada opens his mouth to reply, but pauses as the implications of Chinen’s words sink in.</p><p>”Did you... always think that?” Yamada finally asks, trying to avoid talking about those months they spent apart, but still find out if Chinen felt the same way he did.</p><p>His skin still burns when he thinks about Chinen dancing for Yabu, twirling around him like a little snowflake that would melt if someone touched him.</p><p>”Yes.” Chinen confirms, eyes so dark they seem liquid as he looks up from under lashes. ”But I also wanted to strangle you with it for putting so much of what was only mine out there for everyone to see.”</p><p>Yamada looks at him, an argument threatening to flare up within him, the angry words already corroding his throat. Words about that Chinen was the one that didn’t want him, that Yamada had every right to do what the hell he pleased on that stage.</p><p>But then Chinen goes on. ”I was so insanely jealous I even considered stealing this myself just so I could have something that touched you.”</p><p>There’s a bitterness in his tone as he watches the scarf he’s restlessly twirling between his fingers, and Yamada realizes why Chinen’s clutching onto it now.</p><p>”How anyone could think you were straight after that performance is beyond me though.” Chinen says, a teasing smile touching his lips again as he looks up with mischief in his eyes, and Yamada unceremoniously throws a pillow at him, making him laugh as he effortlessly catches it.</p><p>”Shut up, it turned people on.” He mutters, but he feels a slight flush on his cheeks as he thinks about the amount of wet panties per arena there could hypothetically be. Even if it boosts his self esteem, the idea is also kind of gross.</p><p>”You don’t have to tell me.” Chinen says, voice much lower and Yamada feels his cheeks heat up for another reason as he watches Chinen drop the pillow back on the bed, scarf still in his hand..</p><p>“Did it turn you on?” Yamada asks unnecessarily, voice careful, but he can't help himself when there's confirmation to be had.</p><p>Chinen shrugs, but his eyes betray him as he sits down on the edge of the bed, his gaze never leaving Yamada as he slowly starts crawling up towards where he's sitting. “Not really.”</p><p>“Oh. Was it that bad?” Yamada asks, and even if he's going for mocking, a little real hurt gets out into his tone and Chinen's eyes soften.</p><p>“I felt a lot of things.” Chinen says, already way into Yamada's space, knees straddling Yamada's thighs, but he still doesn't stop. Yamada watches his eyeslashes flutter as he finally settles into Yamada's lap, their hips almost touching, the scent of Yamada's shower products still strong around him and his bare thighs feel hot even through Yamada's sweatpants. “But I definitely wanted to <em>do it again</em>.”</p><p>Chinen's voice is breathy, filthy, but Yamada's heart still twinges because of how he uses Yamada's song title, and how he accentuates 'do it' rather than 'again'. But they're here now, and Yamada tries to will his heart to stop hurting because it doesn't have to anymore.</p><p>He tilts his head up, closing his eyes as he brushes his nose against Chinen's in a small gesture of affection, and Chinen's forehead touches his as they just breathe each other in for a moment. Yamada's arms rise to wrap around Chinen's waist, Chinen's warm skin heating his forearms. The waistband elastic of his boxers provide a slightly different temperature, making Chinen's skin feel even hotter. Yamada's hands splay out over the small of his back just to feel more, and as he does, goosebumps break out under his fingertips.</p><p>It makes him smile, but Chinen's lips brush against his and the smile fades again. Chinen's arm wraps loosely around Yamada's neck while a hand tilts his chin up for a kiss, and Yamada happily lets himself be guided wherever Chinen wants him as their lips part and meet again.</p><p>There's a cool, smooth touch just below his shoulder blade, and it elicits a full body shiver as Yamada realizes it's the scarf brushing against his skin.</p><p>“You know...” Chinen mumbles against his lips, and Yamada doesn't pull back, stays just close enough to barely brush Chinen's lips as he talks. “I wasn't kidding about wanting to tie your hands together and take you hard.”</p><p>“And... Shoving me face first to the floor?” Yamada asks, the hesitance obvious in his barely there voice, because he's not that fond of kneeling on the floor.</p><p>“No. I'm not mad at you now, so bed is fine.” Chinen smiles against his lips, then captures them before Yamada can frown, like he knows exactly what goes through Yamada's head.</p><p>There's a touch of tongue against Yamada's lower lip, and he ignores the stab of heartache in favour of kissing.</p><p>Chinen pushes closer to him, their bare chests touching and Chinen's hand under Yamada's chin moves to his hair, untamed and unstyled and all over the place.</p><p>Yamada half expects him to tug at it, but instead Chinen's fingers just gently comb through his hair, short fingernails barely hinting at a scratch to his scalp and it's so nice, so comfortable. Yamada's hips push up on their own when there's another brush of silk against his bare back, the tiniest thrust upwards making Chinen's thighs tense and his tongue slip from Yamada's mouth.</p><p>“Mmm.” He hums, slowly rolling his own hips against Yamada's in the filthiest way he knows, and Yamada pretends he doesn't bite down on his lip to strangle a low moan.</p><p>“You sure you want to top?” Yamada asks, trying to sound teasing but it just comes out rough as he presses the words into the corner of Chinen's mouth.</p><p>“Who says I can't do both?” Chinen asks, the challenge obvious in his voice and Yamada pauses, needing a few moments to figure out what Chinen means. “You have stamina, don't you?”</p><p>“Not that much.” Yamada admits, but Chinen just giggles against his lips.</p><p>“I know you don't.” He says, and Yamada unapologetically slaps his thigh, hard enough to make him hiss. “Ouch! I'm not into violence, don't you know that?”</p><p>“Then don't be mean.” Yamada pouts at him, his pride definitely hurt, but Chinen just rolls his eyes before leaning in to nip at Yamada's lip.</p><p>“I'm sorry.” He says, voice light, and he doesn't sound very sorry. Yamada's about to point that out when Chinen's arms withdraw as he climbs off Yamada's lap, and his accusing words become a discontent little noise.</p><p>Chinen smiles at his reaction, settling on the messy covers next to his legs instead, and Yamada reflexively glances down at the very tempting bulge in Chinen's boxers.</p><p>“Give me your hands, will you?” Chinen asks, his smile teasing but his eyes seriously asking for permission, and Yamada raises his hands without a second thought.</p><p>His breath hitches as the silk wraps around his wrists, the sensation cool and smooth and somehow it still feels burning hot. He watches as Chinen loops the scarf around his wrists, pulling them together before tying a knot, and Yamada's breath speeds up in anticipation.</p><p>“Is that okay?” Chinen asks, and Yamada flexes his fingers before nodding. It's secure, but not tight. “Good, now turn around.”</p><p>Yamada groans because, effort, but Chinen just raises an eyebrow at him, and he shuffles around to get up on his knees for a start. It's a lot harder than he expected to move around without his hands, and he definitely doesn't look sexy, which Chinen confirms by sadistically laughing at him.</p><p>“Fuck, I feel like a turtle on its back.” Yamada mutters as he finally gets his legs up underneath his body, trying to figure out how to turn around.</p><p>“You look cute though.” Chinen tells him, and clearly decides to be merciful as he easily slips in behind Yamada instead of making him turn around.</p><p>“I better.” Yamada complains, but forgets the rest of his sentence as there's a lingering kiss pressed against his neck.</p><p>Chinen's hands settle on his waist, fingers brushing against the waistband of his sweatpants and it's that frustrating mix of sensations that Yamada can't decide if it tickles or feels good.</p><p>He exhales sharply into the silence of the room as there's another kiss following the first, a little lower and more sincere, parted lips and a tease of tongue.</p><p>He sighs, his head tipping forward to give Chinen more space at the top of his spine, the soft kisses mixed with tongue and gentle bites making his skin tingle all over.</p><p>Chinen's hands slide down to his hips, clutching more firmly as his lips trail lower, and Yamada finds himself instinctively leaning forward.</p><p>“Catch yourself?” Chinen mumbles against his skin, and it takes Yamada a full second before he can sort out the words and understand their context.</p><p>“Yeah.” He agrees, steading himself with his elbows against the bed as Chinen straightens up, leaning over him and pushing him down to his hands and knees in the process.</p><p>It feels good to be caged by his slightly smaller body, and Yamada arches up to feel the heat of his chest against his back.</p><p>Chinen presses a gentle kiss to his neck before very deliberately rolling his hips down against Yamada's ass, and their shaky breaths are so similar they could have been one.</p><p>”Hey, Ryosuke?” Chinen asks, voice so low Yamada shivers. ”Did you sleep with anyone?”</p><p>Yamada freezes despite the heat on his skin, wetting his lips at the question about what he did when they were apart. The time that they don't talk about. He didn’t sleep with anyone, not even close, but he doesn’t want to admit that. If Chinen did, he doesn't want to be the loser.</p><p>”Maybe I did.” He finally says, the challenge in his words making his breathy voice harsh.</p><p>”Strawberries.” Yamada pauses as Chinen presses the word against the shell of his ear with depth in his voice. The safeword they made up when they were just kids, that wasn’t really a safeword at all but it meant 'be honest with me'. ”Did you?”</p><p>Yamada draws a deep breath, Chinen’s lips slowly rubbing against the sensitive skin just behind his ear.</p><p>”... No.” He finally admits, and he can feel Chinen’s physical reaction of approval as he presses closer.</p><p>”Good.” Chinen’s purr gives away all the jealousy he hid in the last question, and Yamada loves it. ”I wanna try something.”</p><p>“Wait, did you do it?” Yamada asks, because he has to know.</p><p>It takes a moment for Chinen to answer, and Yamada has time to tense, for jealousy to boil up through his entire body.</p><p>“Almost.” Chinen finally says, the word a breath against Yamada's skin that seems to dissolve jealousy into little fizzles where it touches him. “But then I thought of you.”</p><p>“Good.” Yamada repeats Chinen's earlier response, but his own is much more aggressive, and he sees Chinen's fingers curl in the covers on either side of Yamada's elbows.</p><p>Then one hand disappears from the covers, and Yamada feels it in his hair, gently tilting his head until there are lips on his own. It's not a very comfortable position, but the kiss is perfect, wet and full of promise, and Yamada loses his mind a little bit.</p><p>“Tell me if you're uncomfortable.” Chinen mumbles against his lips as the kiss breaks, then pulls away from him, and Yamada feels a little cold.</p><p>He turns his head to see Chinen get lube, but no condom, and Yamada wets his lips, shifting a little just to try and control the heat in his veins.</p><p>He feels Chinen settle back onto the bed behind him, and then fingers hook in both sets of waistbands on his hips and starts pulling down.</p><p>Yamada helpfully wriggles a little, but Chinen just laughs softly and tells him to stay still, simply leaving the clothing pulled halfway down his thighs before there's a pop of a cap.</p><p>Yamada lets his head hang and draws a deep breath as he feels a hand grasp one of his butt cheeks and spread him open, trying to prepare for the cool, wet touch, but then jumps as there's a hot one instead.</p><p>“Oh my <em>god</em>.” He gets out, the words a mix between shock and awe, and Chinen's amused breath grazes his ass.</p><p>There's a sticky, cool finger against his hole then, a touch he's used to, but he barely has time to relax before there's a hot tongue joining it.</p><p>He moans helplessly, his hips not sure whether to push back or not, and the onslaught of wet and cool and wet and hot is almost too much at once.</p><p>“Fuck.” He gasps, trying to relax as the first finger slides inside him and Chinen's tongue helpfully teases at his rim.</p><p>It's been ages since they did something like this, when they were young and wanted to try everything, but it only makes the sensation feel new again.</p><p>A second finger slips inside him, Yamada's hips pushing back the tiniest bit even as he tries so hard to keep still his thighs are shaking. Still, it's like the best sort of teasing, because he feels so on edge yet it's so hot, so fucking <em>dirty</em> he doesn't know what to do.</p><p>When there's a third finger, and Chinen very fucking deliberately presses down against his prostate as that tongue teasingly slips millimetres inside along with the fingers, Yamada's moan comes out so broken that he blushes. His arms are shaking from holding himself up, and he finally gives in and lets himself fall forward, his forehead touching the silk of the scarf as he tries to draw deep breaths.</p><p>“Please just fuck me.” He moans, aware he sounds desperate but he doesn't think he can take any more of this now.</p><p>Chinen hums in approval and Yamada jerks, gasping for breath at the vibration of the sound <em>there</em>. He feels every centimetre of Chinen's fingers as he slowly withdraws them, and Yamada wants to push back, to just get them back inside, but he knows he can have something even better.</p><p>“Oh I will.” Chinen promises, his voice so deep that Yamada clenches tight around Chinen's fingertips on pure reflex. “Mmm that's good.”</p><p>There's the sounds of shifting, elastics snapping and the plastic bottle being found again, and Yamada focuses on calming his breathing and not letting his nerves short circuit just yet. His own cock hangs heavy and upset between his legs, wanting friction or just some damn attention. Yamada wants to reach for it, stroke himself a little just for some relief, but he can't with his hands tied, and that just makes him want to do it even more.</p><p>“Do you want a condom?” Chinen asks, and Yamada shakes his head because he could not care less right now.</p><p>He sighs deeply in relief as he feels the blunt head of Chinen's erection pressing at his hole, carefully opening him up again as he goes inside so slowly it makes Yamada push back.</p><p>“Hey.” Chinen tells him off, strong hands grasping his hips to keep him still. “Easy.”</p><p>“If you'd go a little faster I wouldn't have to do it myself.” Yamada complains, but his voice comes out a little choked and his hands clutch fistfuls of the covers as Chinen slowly fills him up.</p><p>Chinen actually laughs, so Yamada purposely clenches around him, which makes him trail off into some sort of groan.</p><p>“Damn.” He says, voice breathy, and Yamada smiles.</p><p>Chinen slowly starts up a rhythm, and Yamada wants to complain that it's too slow, but he can barely breathe and definitely not speak. It might be slow but it's so <em>deep</em>, and he feels like a filthy slut with his hands tied up and his ass in the air, but he'd lie if he said it didn't turn him on.</p><p>He's moaning like a slut too, a noise forced out of him with every thrust, but thankfully he can muffle most of them against the covers. Chinen however can not, and his breathless moans are like music to Yamada's entire body.</p><p>His skin is so hot he feels like it's burned, his breath is short and his muscles are starting to protest the position, but he doesn't want it to end as much as he wants to fucking <em>come</em>.</p><p>“Touch me?” Yamada finally asks, when he can feel the precome drip from his erection and it twitches at every single shift of Chinen's cock inside him.</p><p>He feels one of Chinen's hands on his hips detach, but he still jumps when a confident hand wraps around his neglected erection, a raw moan pulled from his throat. He's rewarded with a slightly rougher thrust, and Yamada knows Chinen's not far away either.</p><p>Chinen knows exactly how to stroke him, just the right amount of pressure and a flick of his wrist, and Chinen's thrusts speed up to match his stroking pace. Yamada doesn't even know what to do with himself, which way to push or what noise to make, and when he finally comes, it feels like little a wave crashed into him, drowning him in white hot euphoria for a moment.</p><p>Chinen pulls out as carefully as he can, and Yamada's grateful for it, not very gracefully falling down onto his side in time to watch Chinen stroke himself to completion.</p><p>He looks so beautiful when he comes, lashes dark against pink cheeks and lips tinted red as they part for a guttural moan.</p><p>Chinen's eyes slowly flutter open again, his chest heaving with breaths, a smile finding his lips as he sees Yamada watching him.</p><p>“Imagine if that had been part of your choreo.” Chinen says, and Yamada laughs despite not having the breath for it yet.</p><p>“I'd have been fired and imprisoned for life.” He says, trying very hard to ignore that Chinen wipes his sticky hand on the covers before lying down on his side next to Yamada.</p><p>“You'd have been <em>so</em> popular in prison, can you even imagine?” Chinen says, and Yamada pauses to think about that while pointedly letting his tied hands flop a little against the covers for attention.</p><p>“I don't think I'd mind. Some big, strong, manly men never hurt anyone, did they?” He says, and Chinen rolls his eyes, completely ignoring Yamada's silent request to be untied. Instead, he ducks his head under one of Yamada's arms so that Yamada's arms are draped over his shoulders.</p><p>“I'm pretty sure the statistics are against them.” Chinen tells him with a giggle, leaning in to press a small kiss against the tip of Yamada's nose. “Please don't go to prison.”</p><p>“Don't worry.” Yamada promises, enjoying watching Chinen's face so closely. “I don't have to grind around on stage when I have you, do I?”</p><p>Chinen just rolls his eyes and pinches Yamada's side lightly. “I sure hope not.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~*~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>